


Hokage-Shikako AU verse (a "Dreaming of Sunshine" recursive fanfic)

by lady81bird



Series: Recursive fanfic of SilverQueen's "Dreaming of Sunshine" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreaming of Sunshine - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Recursive Fanfiction, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady81bird/pseuds/lady81bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shikako was persuaded to become the Hokage by Naruto and what came of it with a side of Tsunade guilt-tripping Kakashi (a recursive fanfic of Silver Queen's "Dreaming  of Sunshine").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokage-Shikako AU verse (a "Dreaming of Sunshine" recursive fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Dreaming of Sunshine"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209689) by Silver Queen. 



> This is a recursive fanfiction (meaning fanfic written based on another fanfic) of a Naruto fanfic "Dreaming of Sunshine" by Silver Queen.
> 
> Although this is actually a more of a non-fic musing about how and why Naruto might have decided to not become the Hokage and what came of it. 
> 
> This ficbit was posted earlier in several pieces to the FF.net forum We're all just Dreaming of Sunshine, although I did some editing to make it read smoother (and during editing the focus somehow went fom Shikako to Naruto and Kakashi).
> 
> If you have not read DoS this will probably make no sense.  
> __  
> Also, Kakashi's line is really, really inspired by pentapus' "Recommended for Admission" - at least in spirit if not in words (if you have read that fic you'll probably recognize it).

The thing about being the Hokage is... 

You are the last line of defense against anything that can go wrong, both inside the village and out. You are the base and the walls, the sinews that hold Konoha together, the heartbeat that keeps the village going. 

Being the Hokage had always been Naruto's dream. But perhaps he had not quite understood before what it actually meant. 

The Hokage can not really leave the village. Or, no, they can – but not on whim, not on a moments notice, not when they feel the road is calling and there is a whole big world out there with the friends waiting for them, wishing to meet again. The Hokage leaving the village means paperwork and substitutes and Jounin-ANBU escorts...

Naruto is not ready for this. He could do it, if there was no other choice, he could stay in Konoha and keep it going, he could look out of the window of his office and watch the world pass by while he keeps the paperwork in order and signs one thousand and the unimportant documents that are still essential to keep Konoha working, hears the hundred mission reports that he can never go on again, solves the one million (at least it feels like it) squabbles the council of elders brings to his attention. He could do it if there was no-one else he could trust to keep Konoha safe in his absence.

The thing is... Naruto is so very, very lucky. He is not alone.  
So he can go to the one who has always believed in him, never judged him and found not worthy, to the one who can listen now and understand.  


The thing is...  


Sometimes dreams change.

_________

Shikako looks at Naruto. Looks at him and listens to him and hears him (like Naruto knows she has always done).  


"I'd like to travel! And meet new people! And meet all my friends that I made while travelling! And while on missions! And then I want to come home and tell all my friends here about it! Because friends are the most important thing in life, believe it!"

Shikako looks at Naruto, at his eager smile and shining eyes, Shikako looks at him and says yes. Yes I'll do it. Yes, I'll guard Konoha so you will always have someplace to come home to.

_________

The thing about Shikako-the-Hokage is...

Shikako is a damned awesome Hokage, even if she is constantly driving her family and friends nearly crazy because she is almost always overworking and forgetting to take care of herself.

At least she is not doing it alone, because...

There are an ANBU Commander Sasuke and pretty-much-appointed-himself-as-the-Hokage's-aide-secret-last-line-ANBU-bodyguard Sai, whom Ino still manages to drag home from time-to-time (requirements for Hokage's ANBU bodyguards have gone from "fights really well" to "fights really well and can get Shikako to eat something and perhaps leave her office before ten at night"). 

There is also training-to-become-the-Head-of-Hospital-one-day-when-Tsunade-completely-retires-heaven-only-knows-when-that-will-be Sakura, who has the "honor" of dealing with the "spent six days straight at work and forgot to eat most of the time" emergency calls from the tower.

There is Shikamaru who has narrowed it down to six plans of how he can murder Naruto and absolutely get away with it. And even if he did get caught he is sure nobody would blame him. The only reason he has not done this is the knowledge that if Naruto was gone there would really be no hope of Shikako ever stepping down. He doesn't think there is somebody else Shikako would trust their village to, after all misguided ambition and unhinged visions of "better Konoha" have done to it.

The thing is...

Shikamaru is wrong. 

_________

Kakashi spends three years of Shikako's term as the Rokudaime looking from the sidelines: walking around the village listening to people talking, taking missions from time to time, serving as the sounding board, venting point and shoulder to cry on for various Shikako's friends and family members (and why him? how did that happen?), observing as gray threads begin to appear in Shikako's dark hair (she is not yet twenty).

Konoha is blossoming under Shikako's care, more efficient as ever, also more caring than ever before. Kakashi thinks back to something he once heard, about any hidden village bearing if not the face then the soul of its leader.  


And that almost stops him from acting until Tsunade pulls him aside with a wrinkled hand and asks, her gaze still piercing: "Are you really going to let herself work into an early grave?" which might be a prediction that is a bit too dramatic, but not all that much.

Kakashi walks into the Hokage's office on a bright summer morning after Shikako has been working for almost 37 hours. He answers her tired greeting, looks into the eyes that are starting to remind him of the Kazekage's, leans on her table with both hands and says: "Shikako. Would you please give me my hat?"

The relief in her eyes fills him with shame although he is careful not to let it show.

In the end, nothing much changes, besides the fact that if the Hokage declares the work day finished at five his main aide (and, as some say, the main reason why Konoha has not fallen apart under the somewhat slouching leadership of Hatake Kakashi) is forced to pack up and go home as well.)

________  
An optional epilogue with a hint of my preferred pairing (fo far, far future DoS)

 

Naruto approves. So. Very. Much.  
(he is also going to be an uncle, and a godfather, possibly, if Sasuke has not beaten him to it.)

This might also be the universe where Iruka becomes the Head of the Academy and has to deal with silver-haired twins planting explosive seals into every corner of the academy.


End file.
